The hypotheses to be tested are that marine lipid ingestion alters the stimulation of platelet-vascular eicosanoid synthesis resulting from post-prandial lipoprotein processing in vivo, alters the in vivo oxidation state of circulating lipids, and alters chemotactic and growth factor responses of monocytes.